It's all Megatron's fault
by tallest mint
Summary: New York had been living with her aunt for about a month. When she thinks her neighbor is being kidnapped, she finds more then she bargained for. Follow New York on her adventures and see if she's strong enough to survive, or if she's just another fleshling. (may be change rating to t later on) Rafxoc and ratchetxoc friendship. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: new york

mints note: I'm not sure how I came up with this lol.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO. BUT I'M LUCKLY ENOUGH TO OWN NEW YORK :D**

* * *

Oh how am I going to tell my aunt? Wait I can't. What will they ask me? What if she found out? What will I do then? OK OK calm down. Everything will be okay. It will. OH WHO AM I KIDDING!?

Oh hello, I'm uh, I'm New York. Why such a weird name? Well my parents where visiting new York city when I was born. My father wanted to name me crystal. How ever since I still wasn't spouted to be due until 2 more weeks, my mama wanted me to be named New York. I have long yellow hair, with a bunch of pink at the bottom ,um, chocolate brown eyes, I wore a light brown dress that reached my knees.

I'm a shy girl. Quite. very. It's a bit hard to get me to talk in public. I was always like this. What brought me to this small town? Well my family was living with my grandparents in a town about 5 hours from jasper. we had a tornado and our house was crushed. Destroyed. Gone. Anyways now I'm living with my aunt while my parents and grandparents find a home for us.

So anyways I saw this kid who was my neighbor. raf I believe? He got into this car with no one in it. At first I thought he was being kidnapped(how I'm not sure). So I followed him on my bike. I lost him a few times but found him again. Finally we made it to a desert looking place. I was already out of breath. But I went on following him. The wall opened. Wait. The wall opened. The wall...OH MY GOSH THE WALL OPENED!As soon as it opened it started to close. I slid for the opening and made it. my bike was left out side but, really, who cares.

Next I found raf (okay). There was also two other kids. Mekio and jack. Jack. OH I KNOW HIM! well, his mom, ms. Darby. She's helping my parents. Okay her boyfriend is. No matter how many times they say there not dating, it obvious there heads over heels for each other. Now I'm no romance girl. Its just so obvious! Okay okay back to the topic at hand. Um oh ya. I found these huge, and I ,mean HUGE, robots. Okay fast forward.

I was driving home with the medic bot ratchet. He was an old fellow and didn't like the fact that he was my guardian. I didn't mind. I did always want to be a nurse. That and a redneck girl. No I didn't want a red neck, I wanted to work on a ranch or a farm silly!

"Would you stop squirming in there!" I heard the medic scold.

"sorry doc." I said. That seemed to make him more mad.

" the name is ratchet! not doc. ratchet!" He yelled. I now felt guilty.

"Sorry" I squeaked. He mumbled something that was to low for me to hear. Finally we made it to my aunts house.

"Get out." he demanded. I said my thank you's then got out. "Be out here by 3:00 tomorrow. It is summer right?" ratchet asked. I nodded and he grunted." Be out here by 3:00 tomorrow, I'll have someone pick you up. You walk in our base you're gonna do it your whole life now." He said then sped off. I heard about the decepticons and there threats to me. Also how I'll have to spend almost all my time at the base. Oh great.

My name is new york, the yellow haired with pink at the bottom, brown eyed, shy girl who always where's a short brown dress, and this is my story. Its all Megatron's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_mints note: let the truth be told. I call her ny sometimes because I write these on my tablet and I hate when the red line under new York pops up. I HATE THAT LINE -rage face- anyways I forgot my password for a bit so that's why I didn't update anyways lets get on with the story_

**DISCLAIMER: I TRIED SO HARD TO OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT URTLY FAILED. BUT I STILL OWN NEWYORK AND NOW I OWN THE MISTRY GIRL BEACUSE I MADE HER WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

New York or NY, as most called her, sat in the grass in front of her house. It was a nice little town. Very quiet though. But that was good. NY always wanted to get away from noise. Yet she never had the chance.

"Hey new York!" raf called out walking outside. New York looked over to see him.

"Oh hello. You can um c-call me NY." New York said nervously. She didn't mean to sound bossy. If anything she wasn't bossy.

" Nice dress." raf complimented her. She wasn't wherein her brown dress. Instead she had a almost-to-my-ankle yellow buttercup dress. It had a wight border at the end. New York blushed a bit. She was never complimented. In fact, she was only ignored. Few kids noticed her at all.

" Oh uh t-thanks." New York shyly said back." I uh like you glasses. " New York told raf. Before raf could say his thanks bumblebee pulled up in front of his house. Bumblebee beeped and clicked. 'How can raf even understand him?' NY thought.

"Hey NY! Bee's taking us to the base. He said ratchet was busy." NY should have known that, mostly since he used that excuse when she needed a guardian. For a moment NY just stood there. Finally she got into bee and they drove off. Avoiding all eye contact with raf. It was quiet and awkward. Finally raf tried to make some conversation.

"So what happened to your other dress?" raf asked "Aunt took it it wasn't 'lady like'."

More silence. This made even bumblebee nervous. So bee chirped and clicked away. Raf talked to him a bit. Meanwhile NY was putting her hair in pigtails. Before long they made it to the base. Ratchet,Meiko,Jack,bulkhead and smokescreen where the only other bots there. So was agent Fowler.

"New York? what are you doing here?" Fowler asked. Meiko answered his question before NY could think of an answer.

"Haven't ya heard! She's the new member of team prime!" Fowler looked surprised. "And ratchets her guardian." Jack added. Fowler groaned. So did ratchet.

"No her new guardian is smokescreen! Me and optimus talked about this last night!" Ratchet yelled waving a wrench at the two kids. Mekio muffled a giggle. NY just stood there. Smokescreen came up to her.

" Hey there little buddy!" He said and NY srunk back. Smokescreen felt a little guilt about spooking her.

"Aw come on! Why do I get him!" NY snapped her head in the direction the voice came from. It sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it from? She took one glance at the girl and she knew, it was going to be a loooooong long week.

* * *

_mints note: ...I GOT LAZY . STUPID LAZYNESS! anyways hope u like! please review so I know if you liked this chapter _

_ratchet: dont_

_me: oh come on stop being such a grump_

_ratchet: no_

_me: fine then see ya guys later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_mints note: look who's backkkk. okay so I heard sopa is back rawrrrr. and that there making a sneaky come back. and yet again the internet is at danger. but since you guys have been waiting long enough i'm going to post chapter 3. there is a thing to sign but I forgot the url. ummm anyways_ XDD

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: CAN I OWN TRANSFORMERS SINCE IT ENDED?**

**GUY: SURE**

**ME: REALLY?**

**GUY: NO :D**

**ME: AWW, WELL AT LEAST I OWN NEWYORK AND EMA!**

**GUY: AW DARN SHE OWNS SOMETHING :(**

* * *

"E-Ema? W-what are you doing here?" NY studerd. The girl with fairly long blonde hair looked at her. She had a wite tank top shirt with a heart on it. Blue jean shorts and black shoes.

"Hmm? Me? Oh hey NY!" Ema shouted. Her real legal name is Emily but most call her Ema . NY really didn't like her. She was one of the kids who spread rumors. Yes she stopped but no one trusted her anyways. But Ema didn't mind.

"What are you doing here?" NY asked again.

"Hmm? Oh well I kinda ran into Jackie here." She said pointing to wheeljack. "Who would have known he was in a cave." She said again. Jack Darby walked in the room and Ema instantly started to giggle.

"What?" Jack asked not knowing what was wrong. Miko walked up to him giggling as well."No really what's up?" he asked again a bit nervous now.

"Your face." was all Miko could say before Jack lunged for Ema. He knew she was up to something. Ema just casually stepped to the side. Jack missed her by a lot and as a result to that he landed face first into the couch. Rafael walked in and was very confused instenly. Jack was chasing some random girl,Miko was laughing to death on the floor, and NY was just watching giggling a bit.

"Uh what's going on." Skidding to a stop Ema went up to Rafael.

"I'm Ema and you are?"

"Rafael."

"Sweet name Rafael. I'm calling you Raf hope ya don't mind." Ema said then grabbed Raf and dogged Jack once again. "I hope you know if you're gonna catch me its going to take a lot more than one person." Ema chuckled then set Raf down.

"Ema so now your apart of team prime?" NY asked nervously. Ema nodded with a smile. NY mentally sighed. she was her neighbor for almost 3 years. New York was introduced to Ema by her cousins friend starry. Any who optimus came in and sighed. Another human to take care of. This was starting to get out of hand a bit. They now had, 3,4,5! 5 human children to take care of.

"This should be fun." Wheeljack mumbled. Now the only thing Ema and new York would have to do is make up a good excuse for being away for a long time. This, as wheel jack said, should be fun. Now not only will she have to look over her own safety but her 3rd cousins safety.

* * *

_mints note: kay I think I got the link petitions .whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF. kay when u copy and paste that click the first option (if it gives you a bunch of search options) the log in or sign up and then sign it. DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF OUR INTER NET!_

_optimus: please tell me we don't have to bring her back to the base with us._

_me: Naw I'll stay here. Alone. Sad. With popcorn.-sniffle-_

_optimus: Okay then bye!_

_me: wowwww. anyways see ya :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_mints note: immmmmm backkkkk! school started and I hate it. eh its not that bad, I did make a few new friends. well heres another chapter. also I was thinking about posting another story where me and wreck gar live on the elite guard ship. so do you think I should post it? remember I looooooooove reviews!_

**I SADLY DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS, TRUST ME I TRIED, I ALMOST GOT CAUGHT ON FIRE WITH A FLAME THROWER. HOWEVER I DO OWN NEW YORK AND EMA!WOOT WOOT ICE CREAM TIME!**

* * *

"I'm telling you York tell her where taking ninja classes." Ema suggested for the hundredth time. New York was with ratchet, once again, and Ema was with wheeljack. They where talking on there cell phones while driving home.

"No Ema. That's not a good excuse. How about you tell your guardians that you where in a book club." New York suggested. She could already here Ema scoff. New York just rolled her eyes and hug up. 'OH MY GOSH HOW RUDE OF ME!' York thought.

"How long have you guys been on earth?" Ema asked wheeljack after she put her phone away. After a bit of an argument between optimus and ratchet new York was assigned to ratchet. Wheeljack seemed a bit happy that he got a human partner. Miko seemed even more happy she got a human wrecker buddy.

"Few human months. What about you?" Wheeljack asked Ema and chuckled.

"14 years." Ema replied and grinned when wheeljack stopped chuckling. When wheeljack was about a block away there where cop cars swarming her house. Ema knew new York came up with an excuse for her aunt but she hadn't.

"Drop me off here. Forgot my summer curfew was 10:00." Wheeljack obeyed. Ema walked the block and when she approached her step father he started to yell at her. Not that she was listening. Her mother came to hug her. Her grand parents where relived.

"WELL WHERE WERE YOU?!" Ema's step father, Rick, shouted at her. Ema started to panic. She hadn't had thought of an excuse yet! What was she? Super women? no but she was basically living with aliens.

"I joined a book club with new York." Ema simply answered. "Sorry I didn't call my phone died." Her step father glared at her then went inside. He slammed the door to show his anger.

"Its OK sweetie just remember to be home by ten or call us and tell us when you'll be home." Her mother simply said. As the cops started to clear out Ema got ready for bed. 'Thank you York' Ema thought as she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_mints note: welp that was short. I shall now do my- OH SHINEY!_


End file.
